Mine
by Crazy909
Summary: Harry goes for a moon-lit night stroll and discover the tunnel under the whomping willow. What is at the end...  Set during third year just after Christmas. AU.


Disclaimer: Anything related to Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter One

* * *

><p><span>Harry View<span>

Harry was wandering about under his cloak, yes, he shouldn't be roaming about during the night, especially not on the grounds because of Sirius Black being after him, but he consoled himself by carrying the Marauders Map which Fred and George had given him a few days previously, not to mention his father's invisibility cloak.

He was over near Hagrid's Hut, he wasn't going to visit the man, or go to close else scaredy-cat Fang decided to let Hagrid know he was here. He went on past it silent as a…er… Muggle ghost, the Hogwarts ghosts weren't exactly _silent._ There was the Whomping Willow; Harry knew that tree after flying the Ford Angela into it the previous year, it was an aptly named tree, always having its branches swinging at anyone that was about two meters back from where Harry was now.

Harry's eyes widened, the tree wasn't moving! He glanced at the map; no one was about, except Crookshanks. Maybe animals built the passage and the map makers had found on certain days the tree stood still… or hours… it was eleven am, the doors lock at 9:30, Harry had flown out the window on Angelina's broom, (she'd allowed him to borrow hers over the Christmas Hols as she had spares back at home). Harry decided he'd go down the passage; maybe he could tell Fred and George where it went.

So Harry made his way over to the tree, the full moon slowly rising over the mountains. He was right at the hollow when there was a swish; the tree was 'alive' again! Jumping down the passage a branch narrowly missed his head. Breathing deeply at the close call he'd come to having no head, he folded (and 'Mischief Managed') the map and put it in his pocket. He started following the passage; it was only faintly lit as the moon had just gotten over the tree and down the tunnel as it was a 'low' moon. Harry was wandering along the passage, one hand over his head so he didn't smash it open (after the tree had just missed), the other brushing the wall.

After about twenty minutes his hand wasn't brushing a hard, soil roof but what seemed to be plank nailed together, – a trap door. He lit his wand –"Lumos"– and pulled on the ring. It silently came down. "Nox," he whispered. Replacing his wand in his back pocket he lifted himself up, leaving the cloak. The moon had obviously risen a bit more as light was drifting in thee windows, the boarded windows. There was little furniture and what there was, was battered and splintered. He was in the Shrieking Shack. Wary now he pulled the door back up, the shack was said to be haunted, ghosts did _not_ do that.

There was howling coming from out in the next room, Harry poked his head out the door, foolishly, he thought after doing so. Nothing was there, just another room with a set of stairs. Up them another room, the door open he could see the room was bathed in moonlight. There was howling and growling, Harry thought it was best to leave. He went to the trapdoor and pushed. It stayed shut; he pulled too, getting the same results.

Harry was worried now. The howling had turned to growling and sniffing. The moon… The moon, Snape's essay –Hermione made him do it… whoever was in here was a Werewolf. He poked his head out the door again it pounced.

* * *

><p><span>Remus View<span>

It was going to be painful; he should be used to it but was worried. Without the Wolfsbane he would attack himself. Prongs, Wormy… even Padfoot… he wished one of them was there. The room bathed in moonlight he began the transformation.

Howling (it hurt), growling (he _is_ a wolf) he changed, changed into a beast. He stood on four paws "Grrrrr," he smelt something, fear. Flesh, Human… A feral look on the Wolf's face it looked for the scent. Downstairs, sneaking like the wolf he was, he got halfway down the stairs… when, suddenly, the humans head appeared. He jumped.

* * *

><p><span>Harry<span>

The wolf on top of him he was scared but couldn't scream, he was going to become a werewolf, something wizards and witches despised. The Wolf's jaws opened, it was about to bite. They clamped around his chin, but didn't sink in. It backed up.

* * *

><p><span>Remus<span>

'The smell, the smell of pack… NO! The pack was dead, all gone, none left. Yes! Yes he is pack, cub, - but all dead? The cub is alive but. That is good. The cub must be, -is, - strong. He, the last of the pack must look after the cub and not harm him, protect him…'

Remus, the wolf, backed up. He was still over Harry, paws on his chest. Looking into Harry's eyes he licked his nose. 'Cub is scared. Must show cub…'

* * *

><p><span>Harry<span>

The wolf, yes, it was a werewolf; anyway… it was leaning over his face. It licked his nose. Harry wrinkled it up. He was still horribly afraid the wolf would bite. Would Ron still be his friend? Would he ever get to make up with Hermione after the Broom incident? The wolf looked into his eyes. He'd seen those Amber-Brown eyes somewhere before….

Flashback

"Untl Moo'y, Untl Moo'y," He laughed. "U-p, up! Moo'y, up!"

"Hey Cub," said 'Moo'y' spinning him around in the air.

Laughter came from the corner. "Oh Sirius, stop sulking. He loves all of you equally," said a lady.

"I think not, Moony is definitely his favourite; I mean even the Moony toy is," said a messy haired man.

"Here Harry, come to Daddy!"

"Da-Dee!" he squealed.

A bark from the floor…

End first Flashback 

New Flashback (wolf memories)

"Come on Moony, it'll be okay."

"Change James!" said Moony, "quickly!"

A stag appeared, "Padfoot, Wormy-Ahhh"

A big black dog appeared with a rat. Moony transformed into a Wolf.  
><span>End Flashback<span>

* * *

><p><span>Remus<span>

'Cub isn't scared. Cub tired, cub come sleep. I protect.'

Getting his Cub's 'fur' he pulled.

* * *

><p><span>Harry<span>

The wolf pulled my shirt. I thought it was best to go. Plus, if those memories were true, this is my parent's friend, my Uncle Moony and Professor Lupin. Moony pulled me upstairs and then onto the ground. He walked to the damaged, chewed bed and pulled a fairly good blanket off it. He gave it to me. Chewed a bit, dirty and dusty, but still rather thick I wrapped it around. I wasn't exactly planning on staying out all night and was only my shirt and ¾ pants. Moony came and wrapped himself around myself; I carefully laid my head down on the mattered coarse fur and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span>Remus<span>

In the top cave I came from I made the Cub sit and pulled a fur over to Cub sensing he was cold. Wrapping my body around to protect Cub I watched the door as he slept; all the while thinking.

I knew my packmates, Prongs and Wormtail and Padfoot. Cub was Prongs and Prongs Mates Cub. Cub needed name. I sniffed him. He smelt of Prongs. Prongs was gone. He was **my **Cub now. I knew not to let my venom into the Cub, but grazed his shoulder with my teeth. This would make him mine. Mine whenever I was out of my bindings; mine when I was caged and even mine when I was suppressed- I suppose when I'm caged he'd be my Humans.

He whimpered slightly. This doesn't happen often, it's hard for a human, even if it is a Cub. But my Cub is strong. He will survive. He'd be my Cub, my Conall.

No danger so far, to protect my cub, my Conall I slept.

* * *

><p><span>Harry<span>

Sleeping

Harry was dreaming memories; well he hoped they were memories. They told him heaps, he remembered Uncle Moony and Wormy (who if these were memories was a traitor,) he also remembered Padfoot, his godfather. He had heaps of memories about his Parents and their fights and laughs from when he was a baby. He also realised that he had to ask Professor Snape about his Mum… no one EVER told him about her…

* * *

><p>TIME ~ time ~ TIME ~ time ~ TIME ~ time ~ TIME ~ time ~ TIME ~ time ~ TIME ~ time ~ TIME ~time ~TIME ~ time ~ TIME ~ time ~ TIME ~ time ~ TIME ~ time ~ TIME ~ time ~ TIME ~ time ~ TIME ~<p>

* * *

><p>Remus shifted, turning Wolf to human wasn't painful at all, unlike human to Wolf which hurt worse than anyone could imagine. He never really understood that, all he was making sense of at the present time anyway was that he didn't hurt. As a werewolf without pack he'd hurt himself, not wanting to be alone it'd be worse. He wasn't sore and he was warm. Blearily he opened his eyes.<p>

There was a messy-haired head. He was curled around someone, Pack. He could sense it even though he wasn't in wolf form. Pack was always Pack. James? 'No, he is dead,' supplied his subconscious. He got up carefully not wanting to hurt his Packmate, (whoever it was). Getting on the clean clothes and drinking a pain-relief potion, (not even needing the pepperup!) He went over to the boy and touched his shoulder. 'Conall' supplied his mind. Conall, Conall must be the Wolfs name for the boy, who was recognizable now that he was thinking straight. Harry Potter, his brother's son, his cub… He bit his cub…

* * *

><p><span>Harry<span>

"Harry, Harry, wake up Harry!" Remus called.

"'M 'wake Un'le M'ny," Harry mumbled.

Remus blinked, "Cub, you have to wake up, we have to get back to the school!"

Harry opened his eyes blearily, "Sckool? Wha, d'you mea' Unkel Moony?"

"I mean you've missed transfiguration," Remus replied.

Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Professor!" he exclaimed, he then remembered the night before. The Werewolf, the 'not-bite' and falling asleep, not to mention all the memory-dreams he had. His Uncle Wormy looked an awful lot like Scabbers… he mused.

"Yes," replied Remus. "What are you doing here? How did you even get here? The trap door locks itself!"

"That would explain why I couldn't get out, huh?" Harry said, "Well the twins gave me this map, it's called the Marauders Map, by the names on it I would presume you and dad and the others made it… anyway I was walking around using it to make sure no one snuck up on me even if I was under my cloak when I noticed the Willow wasn't whomping so since I new about the passage I decided to use it. I ended up here, when I tried to leave the trapdoor wouldn't open…"

"I uh… bit you didn't I?"

"No. You were going to. Then I got these memories. Then you took me upstairs. I slept." Harry explained, finishing with a smile.

"Bu- Why, I'm a Werewolf" Remus stuttered.

Harry just shrugged. "Oh well," said Remus. "We'd better get back before you miss my first class… I believe it's Defence…"

"Yes, aren't you teaching?"

"No, usually the Wolf is on a rampage I'm surprised, but very glad I didn't bite you, Conall."

"Conall?"

"I feel like I should call you that…" Remus' eyes widened.


End file.
